


Introspection

by KingCorvidae



Series: Expressions [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, minimal plot but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCorvidae/pseuds/KingCorvidae
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning has Steve reflecting on his life choices and considering some new possibilities.





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> i spent so long on that last fic that i had no idea what to do with myself after i finished. i wrote this to kind of ease myself out of it lmao.

Six o’clock found Steve waking up to the sun on his face, the sheets tangled around his legs, and Danny’s warm body curled up next to him. Waking up so early when he didn’t actually have anything he needed to do was a little annoying, but thirteen years of habit was a hard thing to break, even after being out of the service for eight years.

Steve rolled onto his side and shoved his arm under his pillow, resting his head against it as he stared over at Danny. The bright morning sun filtering in through the window was pouring over him, catching on the edges of his disheveled hair and his smooth skin and lending him the appearance of a soft glow. Steve sighed contentedly.

Danny didn’t need the sun to make him glow. He gave off a light all on his own, his bright, warm presence filling whatever space he occupied. How somebody so small could have room for such a big personality and an even bigger heart was a mystery to Steve, but he adored everything about Danny regardless. 

Steve loved Danny’s mannerisms, how he always talked with his hands, with his entire body, really, and how he threw himself into his rants with a sort of relish that Steve could only admire, even when those rants were directed at him. He loved how Danny was always biting his upper lip, always fidgeting with his own fingers, and how he leaned forward slightly whenever something caught his attention.

Steve loved his meticulous grooming, how Danny’s hair was always perfectly swept back into that ridiculous style that somehow worked on him, his beard always trimmed to a precise five o’clock shadow, and his clothes always immaculately pressed and tailored.

He loved the subtle tattoos Danny had, a small rebellion contrasting his carefully professional appearance. He was fascinated by the small cross on Danny’s right hand despite his protestations that he wasn’t religious and didn’t believe in anything, and the mysterious trio of dots on the other that Steve still hadn’t gotten around to asking him the meaning of. Then the lettering that spelled out ‘pony’ across his knuckles that told him Danny was maybe a little too enamored with _The Outsiders_ when he was younger. Steve desperately wished that he’d known Danny then, but at least he had him now.

Some days he could scarcely believe his luck in finding Danny, someone he fell in love with over and over again each day, someone he loved so much his chest physically ached with it at times. Despite the horrible circumstances that had pushed them together, his father’s death and Danny’s divorce, Steve was beyond grateful to have met him. He didn’t know where he’d be without Danny. Probably dead in some overseas country after re-upping his Navy contract because he had nothing to stay in Hawaii for, or lost on the island he’d grown up on because the one person who made it home wasn’t there. He reached out and lightly touched the back of Danny’s hand, holding his breath when Danny stirred, blinking blearily. 

And those eyes… Steve loved Danny’s eyes, too. When he was little, his mother had once called eyes like Danny’s ‘teacup eyes’. It hadn’t made sense to Steve then, and it didn’t really make sense now, but he liked the imagery it conjured, and how it matched their China blue color. He smiled as Danny set his unfocused gaze on him. Steve wasn’t one for writing poetry, he’d never had a way with words, but watching Danny as he shifted awake was almost enough to make him start penning stanzas.

“Hey.” Danny mumbled, shifting onto his back and yawning widely. “Thought you’d be out swimming by now.”

“Later.” Steve said. He rested his hand flat on Danny’s chest and stroked down to his stomach, trailing his fingers through the soft curls of hair. He briefly covered the scar low on Danny’s abdomen from where Melissa’s ex had stabbed him, wishing he could erase it with his touch. He drew his hand back up Danny’s torso, lightly touching the scar on his chest, another ill-gotten token from another jealous ex. Danny was so handsome that Steve wasn’t really surprised that he’d had so many messy relationships in the past. Danny was absolutely worth fighting over.

He pushed himself up and leaned over Danny on his forearms, kissing the gunshot scar that had almost stolen Danny from him and running his tongue across it, tasting the difference in the texture of his skin. Danny lifted his hand and patted clumsily at Steve’s stomach as he hovered above him, clearly not even close to awake yet.

“’S too early.” He muttered. His voice was still gravelly with sleep, but it was gentle and Steve’s chest felt tight.

“Okay. Sorry.” Steve whispered. He lowered himself back down, wrapping his arms around Danny and gathering his warm, loose-limbed body close to his chest. He cradled the back of Danny’s head in his hand as Danny made a soft noise of protest at being moved, before he settled in against Steve and tucked his arms between their bodies. Steve kissed the top of his head and sighed again.

This thing between them was still so new and precious, only a few weeks old, but it had been building for years, and it scared Steve a little to think about the depth and intensity of the feelings he had for Danny. But think about them he did. He wanted to keep Danny like this, in his house, in his bed, in his arms for the rest of their lives. He wanted to give Danny everything, the entire world if it were possible, because Danny was a good man, and so many bad things had unfairly happened to him, and Steve wanted to try and make up for them in whatever way he could. He grunted as Danny suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Danny complained. Steve angled his head so he could catch Danny’s eye and gave him a tiny grin.

“You could do something about it.” Steve suggested. “Something to distract me.”

“What could you possibly be referring to, Steven? You’re insatiable.” Danny groaned, burying his face back into Steve chest.

“You’re no fun.” Steve told him, and then yelped as Danny pinched his side.

“What’s got you so worked up anyways?” Danny asked after a minute. “What d’you need distracting from?” Steve hesitated.

“Just thinking. I don’t wanna talk about it.” He finally said.

“And I’d like coffee if we’re gonna be having this sort of, uh, conversation this early, but that’s too bad.” Danny retorted.

“I’ll get you coffee, Danny.” Steve said, untangling himself from Danny’s arms and getting out of bed. Danny lifted himself up to his elbows and stared worriedly at Steve.

“Seriously? This must be worse than I thought.”

“What, I can’t get you coffee?” Steve asked, a little offended by Danny’s surprise at his offer.

“It would be a first.” Danny said. Steve shot him a mock glare as he left the room, but he smiled to himself as Danny’s laughter followed him down the stairs.

Steve wandered into the kitchen, sorted out the grounds, and hit the start button on the coffeemaker, leaning against the counter as the machine whirred to life. As it worked happily, Steve found his thoughts drifting back to Danny. The way he looked and smelled and felt against Steve in the morning, how he complained about Steve’s early hours but always indulged him in some sleepy cuddling before Steve slipped out for his morning swim. How sometimes, if he was feeling particularly tired or lazy, Danny would convince him to stay in bed for a few more hours and would later reward him with the sort of quiet, unhurried morning sex that Steve had never before imagined was possible. Oh, the things Danny could do with his mouth when he wasn’t talking…

Steve caught himself smiling dreamily as he stirred milk into Danny’s coffee and he shook his head at himself, wondering when he’d turned into such a moon-eyed schoolboy. He gathered up the mugs and made his way back upstairs.

He paused in the doorway when he returned. Danny had propped his pillows up and was reclining back against them with his eyes closed. The sun was still threading golden strands through his hair and highlighting each individual eyelash, and as he watched Danny’s chest rise and fall, Steve’s own breath left him. He wanted to have this every morning.

He walked to Danny’s side of the bed and set down the mugs before crawling on the mattress and hovering over him on all fours. Danny barely had time to open his eyes before Steve kissed him firmly, but he responded quickly, generously ignoring the fact that neither of them had brushed their teeth yet.

“Danny…” Steve whispered against his lips. “Move in with me.” He felt Danny freeze against him and his heart skipped a beat.

“What?” Danny asked. “What did you just say?” Steve kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see the look on Danny’s face when he rejected him, but he obediently repeated his question.

“Move in with me?” He said again, his voice unintentionally quiet. He felt Danny cup his face and he let out a sign of relief when Danny kissed his forehead. At least he wasn’t mad.

“Steve, babe, look at me.” Steve opened his eyes and Danny met his gaze, firmly holding his head in place. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna sit next to me, we’re gonna drink this coffee, you’re not gonna, uh, freak out or anything, and we’re - we’re gonna talk about this. Okay?”

“Okay.” Steve agreed. Danny nodded and let go of him and Steve rolled to the side, leaning against the backboard so their arms were just touching. Danny handed him his cup and he took a small sip as Danny practically inhaled his own drink. Steve leaned over and set his mug on the nightstand and Danny lowered his to his lap, keeping his hands tightly folded around the ceramic.

“All right.” Danny said. “All right. I love you, you know that. I’m just not sure that it’s the best idea for me to, uh, move in right now.”

“Why, do you think we’re gonna break up?” Steve blurted.

“Hey, no, that’s - that’s not fair. I - I got kids, I got Charlie and Grace to think about. That’s not… why would you say something like that?” Danny looked distressed and Steve immediately felt like an ass.

“No, I know, I’m sorry… that was out of line.” Steve rubbed at his forehead and tried to gather his thoughts. “But you know I love your kids, you know they’re welcome here. We could absolutely set up rooms for Gracie and Charlie. I mean, you already sleep here every night you don’t have them… why not make it permanent?” He wondered.

“What about Junior?” Danny asked. “You’ve only got this bedroom and yours and Mary’s old rooms.”

“Junior started looking for apartments, but we can convert the downstairs office if we need to.” Steve offered. Danny sighed and put his empty cup on the nightstand.

“This is just so… new. We only got together, uh, what, a month and a half ago? And you’re here already renovating your entire house. It’s just kinda fast, don’t you think?” Steve opened his mouth and Danny held up his hand. “Not that I think we’re gonna break up, I - I cannot stress that enough. But selling my house and moving my kids seems a little - a little drastic for a six week old relationship. Can you understand that?” Danny was almost begging.

“Yeah.” Steve said reluctantly. He still felt guilty about his knee-jerk reaction to Danny’s refusal. Realistically, he knew that Danny wasn’t going to leave him, that he’d waited eight years for Steve and he wasn’t going to give that up, but something in him still worried and whispered that, eventually, everyone was going to leave. Even Danny. He looked up when Danny slipped a hand onto his thigh.

“Steve.” Danny kissed his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” Steve rearranged his arms around Danny as he practically crawled into his lap. “I love you.” Danny whispered. Steve kissed him.

“I love you too.” He flipped Danny onto his back, ignoring his squawk of protest as he dug his fingers into Danny’s hair. “Y’know, you didn’t actually say ‘no’.” He said thoughtfully.

“I didn’t exactly say ‘yes’ either, you animal. Get off me.” Danny pushed ineffectively at Steve’s chest, and Steve knew he didn’t really want him to move or he’d already be yelling.

“Can I count it as a ‘maybe’?” Steve asked.

“You can count it as a good thing I like you.” Danny retorted, pinching Steve’s side again, but he was giving Steve his indulgently fond look, like he thought Steve was being ridiculous, but in very endearing way. “I’ll think about it.” He promised.

“Okay.” Steve said, bending down to kiss Danny’s chest. “Guess I can live with that.” He spread his hands across Danny’s stomach and continued kissing his way down his torso.

“You could probably… _oh_ … manage.” Danny agreed breathlessly. Steve shifted further down on the bed, running his hands up Danny’s slim calves to his sturdy thighs as Danny let his legs fall open. “Are you trying to - trying to bribe me?”

“Maybe.” Steve told him, shuffling back so he could pull Danny’s briefs off before settling down between his legs again. “Is it working?”

“Sorry, it’s an impartial jury.”

“Oh.” Steve blinked down at Danny, who just grinned.

“You could still give it a shot.” Danny teased. Steve smiled back at him.

“Think I will.” He said.

Framing his hands around Danny’s hips, Steve bent down and buried his nose in the golden-brown hair that thicketed around the base of Danny’s dick. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin on Danny’s lower belly as Danny sighed above him. Sliding his hands further back, Steve grabbed Danny’s ass, taking a moment to appreciate the perfectly rounded muscle, before he licked up Danny’s dick and then opened his mouth wide and took him in completely. Steve closed his eyes when heard Danny let out a sharp gasp as he started to suck him.

“Steve…!” Steve felt Danny trail his fingers across his cheeks, over his ears, along his jawline, and finally running them around the edges of his lips. He glanced up and met Danny’s slightly unfocused gaze, and as Steve watched him, he curled his tongue around the head of his dick and pulled back slightly, hollowing his cheeks as he did. Danny’s eyes closed and his head fell back against the pillow as he moaned.

Steve let his dick slide out of his mouth, and he tapped Danny on the thigh as he replaced it with his own index finger. Danny opened his eyes again and bit his lip as he watched Steve lick at his finger until it was dripping with saliva. Steve lowered his hand back down and waited until Danny nodded before he pressed it into him, unwilling to try more than one without actual lube. Danny covered his face with his hands and groaned, pushing back against Steve as he worked his finger in. Steve reached up and tugged on one of Danny’s hands, urging him to rest it on his head, and he sighed as he felt Danny scratch lightly at his scalp and push him gently back down towards his dick.

Steve happily obliged, flattening his tongue against the underside of Danny’s dick and sucking hard as he rubbed at his prostate. Danny let out a sharp cry, his hips jerking up hard, and he started to babble almost incoherently. Steve caught his own name and something about how wonderful he was, and he tried to grin even while keeping a consistent pressure on Danny. He absolutely loved when Danny started getting talkative.

“Steve… close.” Danny mumbled after a few minutes. Steve hummed in reply and took Danny even further into his mouth, curling his finger at the same time. Danny stiffened and gave a wordless shout, his hips stuttering up in tiny twitches as he came. The taste was bitter on the back of Steve’s tongue, but he swallowed it down anyways because it was Danny, and he wanted every part of him. He backed off when Danny whined and pushed at his head a little, obviously oversensitized. 

Steve stared down at Danny as he sprawled against the mattress, still gasping for air. His own arousal suddenly made itself known, sending a shiver across his heated skin. Steve started to stroke himself, but Danny knocked his hand away.

“Danny-”

“Oh, god, just… just gimme a minute, babe. I got you.” He panted. Steve flopped onto his back and reached out to grab Danny’s hand as he listened to his ragged breathing.

After a moment, Danny moved without letting go of his hand, and seconds later warm lips were pressed against him. He shifted restlessly as Danny held him steady with his free hand while he kissed the head of his dick. Steve gasped when Danny fully covered him with his mouth, and he tangled his fingers with Danny’s as he thrust into the warm pressure. He groaned when Danny lightly scraped his teeth against him, quickly soothing the sensation with his tongue, and pulled his hand away from Steve’s dick to carefully play with his balls. Steve squeezed Danny’s fingers as he felt a spark start to build in his lower belly. Danny squeezed back and, oh god, there was that thing he did with his tongue, and Steve’s hips lifted involuntarily as a bolt of pleasure ran up his spine, branching out along his entire body, and he came hard.

Steve whimpered as Danny nursed him through it, but finally had to push him away when even his soft licks became too much to handle. Danny lifted his head and his eyes crinkled as he smiled widely at Steve. Steve tugged on Danny’s hand, pulling him up, and he collapsed across Steve’s chest and rested his chin on his shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, turning his head so he could kiss the fine lines at the corner of his eye, and Danny huffed out a quiet laugh at him, pressing an answering kiss to his shoulder.

Steve closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun and Danny’s skin. He stroked Danny’s back lightly and Danny lifted his head and kissed his cheek. Steve sighed and hugged him tighter.

“I should get outside.” Steve finally said. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew if he didn’t, Danny would convince him to stay in bed for hours.

“Can’t you go later? The ocean’s not going anywhere.” Danny complained, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s chest. Steve gently pushed him to the side, running his hand down the side of his face as he stood.

“Yeah, I gotta stay in shape, or I’m not gonna be able to do _this_ with you anymore. You’re almost a workout by yourself, y’know.” He teased. Danny squinted at him.

“Hmm. You make a compelling argument. You can go.” He said and buried his face back into his pillow.

“Thanks. Do I need you to sign my permission slip, too?” Steve asked.

“Get out.” Steve easily ducked the pillow Danny blindly threw his way. Halfway out the door, he stopped suddenly, hanging heavily on the frame as he looked back towards the bed.

“Hey, Danny?”

“What?”

“If you won’t move in, uh, will you marry me?” Steve asked quietly.

“Steven!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Steve said, darting out of the room before Danny could launch anything harder than a pillow at him.

And he was. Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> a fun fact: the whole "teacup eyes" thing is actually something my 6th grade music teacher said about someone. to this day, i have no idea what the hell she was talking about, but it stuck with me for 12 years and i finally got to use it for something.


End file.
